Creation
by Chonzu
Summary: I am sorry, my child. I am so, so sorry. Me and my siblings love you, Arceus, forever and always.


It is said that in the beginning, there was nothing, but there was something. Its consciousness began to drift into existence when it heard a lovely, sweet voice singing to it, lulling it back into a deep sleep. There was nothing for it, and yet the voice that spoke to it encouraged it lead a loving and long life. It wished that it would never, ever have to watch the universe collapse, and it spoke to it in such a way as to sooth its fears and confusion. All it ever wanted was for the voice to keep speaking to it, for it to never leave it alone in this pitch black world that contained it, but his wishes were over far too soon. It felt a shaking around him, a flurry of panicked voices. It felt stronger, like it could do anything, and the last thing it had ever heard from this sweet and lovely voice was 'I am sorry, my child. I am so, so sorry. Me and my siblings love you, Arceus, forever and always,' and then everything was silent. It felt panic rise in its body, and it began to flail around, searching for the voice, making pain filled noises that bounced back at it so loud as to hurt his ears and make it cringe. It cried and cried, urging itself to find the voice, but what he found instead was that its appendages could shatter whatever contained it.

A funny feeling started at the tips of its appendages and spread across its body. It shattered another piece and it felt lighter, freer. It wanted out so badly, and out it got, for when it shattered another bit of its container, it tumbled out into a place as dark and cold as the first. Immediately, the darkness around it began to fill with a light that expanded outward, but it did not go far. It stayed contained around it, close enough that he could see where it ended. Another feeling spread across its body, and this time it allowed it to be content, and it laid across a transparent platform to look out at the bright lights around it. They were calming and warming, felt familiar to it in a way. All it could do now was think about the sweet voice he had heard and wonder where it went, and it sat there for long enough that it started to drift off.

Something bumped into it, and at first it assumed it was but a light that had drifted over. It raised its head and one of its appendages to smack it away, but what it saw caught it off guard. It was a creature of the softest thing it could imagine, floating about with big eyes and a long appendage behind it. The new creature giggled and laughed, twirling around it. They stared at each other, the first creature struggling to stand on its wobbly feet. Chubby, the pink creature chimed as it covered its face and giggled. Arceus bat at it with a hoof, but it slipped and fell flat on its face, the ring around its midsection the only thing keeping it up. It knew immediately that thing pink creature was important, and when Arceus finally got its bearings and could stand, it romped right after the pink creature, and round they went, bouncing among the beautiful clouds of colors they could not even begin to name. They laughed and grunted and made noises at each other; it had a high, cheery cry, and Arceus sounded...soft, new. And it went on like that until they collapsed together in a pile of sleep, rising right where they had left off to go and play again.

But the whole time, Arceus wondered where the voice could have gone. It would sit with the pink creature, trying to explain, but there was absolutely no way it could. And it decided then that it would find a way to communicate. The pink creature revealed an ability to change its form, and they worked together to create from the clouds around them new creatures. They giggled and laughed like the pink one and from Arceus came so many more it would be impossible to count; but in the end, there were only twenty eight, and those first twenty eight were white and gold, just like their creator. More and more the two worked, sitting together in this small area of clouds to work with these twenty eight creatures while the rest, the black ones, roamed about the area. Together, the pink creature and Arceus created words from these new creatures of which they named the Unown. Arceus even named the pink creature Mew after the sounds it would make.

The next thing they worked on was a new friend. Mew took on various shapes until Arceus found one it liked, and from the matter and clouds around them, it created a being, again, in its own image of black, white, and gold. It was a painstaking task that left the newborn creature with little energy, but it was pleased with itself. The new creature sat there unmoving until Mew bounced over and brought life to it. Three eyes on either side of its body started blinking in various patterns. Arceus was overjoyed. Another friend, another person it could be with. Maybe it was getting closer to finding that sweet voice. Neither of them could decide a name for it, so they came up with a new word to describe it. The Colossal One. It towered taller than both combined and stomped around, swinging it appendages around through the clouds and Unown hivemind. The series of beeps it made confused Arceus and Mew and their fleet of white and gold Unown, but they let it do as it wished, and from the condensing of so much cloud dust and light, a new element was created.

Arceus called it a rock. Mew wanted to call it a 'back', but Arceus shook its head and took the new material between its hooves to set it down between the three of them. Arceus wanted more of it, upset when it crumbled upon the slightest touch, and from the clouds around them, The Colossal One created more.

They sat together in a circle, the three of them. They watched the hivemind rotate around them in beautiful shapes and patterns, giving Arceus even more ideas. But it was lonely, it wanted something. Concepts that not even The Colossal One and Mew would be able to fathom. It looked at Mew and with unspoken words, they nodded, agreeing to something the Colossal One had no idea about.

It took them some time, but when they figured it out, Arceus stomped its tiny hoof on the ground and lifted its head. This time, these were creations from it. No help from Mew except for their design, and even now it did not know if they would turn out like it expected them to. Because they were its offspring, they were born like it in two containers that Mew immediately called eggs. Arceus remembered seeing its own egg before it crumbled away into the dust surrounding them, a beautiful silver and golden thing that seemed to resemble itself in some way. As they sat and watched it, Arceus wondered how these beings would turn out, for one egg was blue and the other was pink, and between them a void that potentially foretold already the rift that would eventually form between them. Arceus gave Mew a worried look, but the pink creature zoomed forward to comfort it, and they sat together with Mew between Arceus' knees as they waited for the eggs to hatch.

Mew let out a gasp when it saw the eggs hatching. It nudged Arceus and Arceus awakened The Colossal One, and even the hivemind of their Unown creations halted. The dust around them, with great power, began to expand. Arceus could feel itself grow a little older with each new passing second. At first the eggs simply laid there, then feet shot out of one. Blue feet, and from the pink one came two pink hands. Arceus laid there, urging these children to hatch on their own, and immediately they slammed into each other. Eggshell bits rained down and disappeared into dust, and sitting in front of Arceus were two laughing beings of pink and blue that he named Palkia and Dialga respectively. It was not too hard to come up with names for them; it only felt natural.

Arceus urged them to come to it and they romped over, one climbing his back and the other sitting on top of Mew. It realized then that it was much bigger than it had been when it hatched, perhaps twice the size, and it had not noticed until these two tiny creatures came to it. There were things about this universe it wanted to know; Time, Space, emotion, knowledge, willpower, sky, air, it kept coming up with new ideas. And now that the space was expanding around them, going much farther than Arceus could even see anymore, it knew that it could create whatever it wanted. The Unown even fanned out farther, spinning in their haphazard, yet organized way, with funny chanting that quieted the farther away they got.

It nudged the pink, dragon-like creature and it clung to its visor, dangling its feet in Arceus' eyes until it met a solid platform again. Arceus felt that with these two, it understood more. "Mew, Colossal One," it said as it stared down happily at the two newborns. "Let's create. Let's explore! Let's play again."

"Oh yes, that would be fun!" Mew exclaimed, bouncing up to take a place upon Arceus' head and beside Dialga. It bumped heads with Dialga, causing it to laugh like loud chiming bells, and Arceus knew it would have to create something like that. Bells. "Where are we going? Will it be fun?"

"I want to create. I want a planet. Let's create planets and more creatures. Let's learn about Time and Space."

"Space, Space," the little pink creature cried, burying its face in Arceus' fur. "Space, Space, Space."

"Yes," Arceus said to it, "you are Space. My lovely Space. And you Dialga are my lovely Time."

Time and Space went hand in hand, for with every passing moment, Space grew bigger. And Arceus knew now that it had spent years upon years with The Colossal One, even more with Mew, and there were many more years and adventures to come. Their first adventure that he knew of was exploring, and they went to the farthest reaches of Space they could and slept for hours on end and The Colossal One even helped Arceus create a new thing called a planet, where rock was condensed so hard as to retain a spherical shape under the affects of Palkia's abilities. Dozens of them they created until Mew came up with the idea that they could create new creatures, but ones that would eventually...leave, it said. Leave. Not be there anymore. Living forever would be...painful, it said. Arceus thought about it, but said no, and off they went to create a new planet.

The Colossal One was the biggest help, and soon the universe was expanding enough and gaining its own consciousness. Palkia now tried helping create planets, and with this new found power, so many planets and new things called stars appeared. All those lights that had been in the dust at Arceus' birth were baby stars, unable to form completely in the tiny space they were given. It nuzzled Palkia for a job well done and off they went, searching for a new place to create. A place for them to stay and work small scale on a new project. Mew was still intent on creating new life, and finally its pleads were heard when Arceus allowed them to stop at a new planet.

It did not work. Mew's ideas were flawless, beautiful even, with enormous, long green creatures, blue creatures, red creatures, and beings of dreams, and so many other creatures, but there was nothing for them, and they passed away almost immediately. Arceus watched their energy disappear back into dust, and before the last group passed away, it took them, entrapping their very ideas in new eggs that it kept tucked away safely in its own private place. Where was that? Who knows. It was a place it could access where neither Time nor Space flowed, and so the eggs would be safe there until it could find a new place to put them.

Wandering around brought from all three of them new emotions that none of them could handle correctly. Mew and Arceus worked together once more, creating a new being in Mew's image, a direct offspring from Arceus once more. A controller of emotions, it decided, who knew everything that would ever happen, with lots of motivation. That was their idea, and as they did with Palkia and Dialga when they were still eggs, they sat and watched upon another platform suspended in space. The two offspring were now too big to be on Arceus, but they snuggled up on either side of it, ignoring its golden ring, eagerly awaiting for their sibling to hatch. What they were expecting was not what they got, for when the blue, gold, and maroon egg hatched, three beings burst forth, not a single one. Uxie, Azelf, and Mesprit, Arceus named them, though it struggled with trying to understand their potential. At first it expected Azelf and Mesprit to be good friends with Dialga and Palkia, as they were matching colors, but it was in fact Mesprit who immediately befriended Dialga and Uxie who befriended Palkia. Azelf was completely alone, almost never leaving the vicinity of Arceus' head.

It was here that Arceus realized something was wrong, but it could not pinpoint what. It took years for it to decide, and after so much internal torment, it created another egg, a black and gold one that radiated an energy so powerful it stunned its tiniest children and enraged the oldest two, and it worried Mew to bits. The Colossal One had no idea what it was. And so they sat and waited like they had with the other eggs Arceus had created. They waited and waited for what felt like forever, when in reality it was only a large number of hours- two hundred, to be exact. Arceus tensed up as the egg began to move, and leaned down to brush apart an egg shell that completely hid it. This being was unlike any other others it had seen, with long wings and a long body, with absolutely no appendages. Arceus had not come up with a design for it, and yet here it was.

All it did was immediately flop down and close its eyes. Arceus stood and rested beside it; this was the creature it had waited for so long ago, when it had instead gotten a trio of little pixies instead. At first Arceus thought it was dead, but Mew came up and patted its head, earning a disgruntled and tiny roar from it. Immediately upon opening its eyes, it lashed out at Mew, trapping its tail in its teeth, and threw it around, letting go if only to turn on the pixies, who, too, had tails it could bite. Arceus put a golden hoof in front of its offspring, giving it a look that caused it to shy away. From that moment on, the others would not play with it. It stayed farther away from the group whenever they moved through space, and when they were resting it curled up on its own. The sheer power radiating from it was almost equal to Arceus', Mew told Arceus one day. The others were scared not because it attacked, but because they were aware of the power it possessed.

Arceus sat down with it when it found it playing with its tail and flicking its wings around. It put either hoof beside it and folded its legs down, giving it a nudge. It looked up in glee and nuzzled Arceus back, giving it a sharp toothed grin that quickly turned into a frown. It looked around Arceus' legs and watched the pile of other sleeping creatures, how warm they all looked together, how peaceful they were. Arceus laughed and laid its head down, completely burying this creature within its fur. It squeaked at Arceus and wiggled around, popping out between its neck and its arm. The others were wrong, Arceus thought. It was a beautiful creature, this Being of Distortion, it did not deserve their hate. It would have to talk to them about it.

But immediately upon waking up, there was no talking, and a new place, it decided, would be a nearby planet with two satellites, plenty of minerals, a bright and beautiful sun. For the first time ever, Arceus placed its golden hooves upon hard rock. It was here that it would make its home and from the piece of raised rock it was on, it and the Colossal One created a fortress for all of them to reside in. The Beings of Time, Space, and Distortion did not leave this fortress, nor did Uxie, Azelf, or Mesprit. They all stayed together in this little place, relaxing after so long of exploring space. Arceus and Mew spent a good long time deciding what to do here, and together they came up with a better idea for the creatures Mew had created. From the secret place Arceus had, it pulled out five eggs, and from those eggs came beings that they named together: Rayquaza, Kyurem, Zygarde, Darkrai, and Cresselia. They never got to look as they did, however, for Arceus stomped one of its hoofs and a bright light surrounded them all.

"There will be equality among us," it said, "for a being of supreme size could easily overtake a being of smaller size. We will take on a unified form, and I will be locking these forms, our original forms, away until further notice." There was uproar, especially among the oldest of the creatures, but Arceus shot them down and everyone changed shape. Arceus became pale and bipedal, with a long mane of white hair, and a lump on its face that Mew called a nose. Palkia was a scrawny and tiny creature with wiry wings, while Dialga stood above it with a crown of silver and fabrics she had never seen before that shimmered like iron. Their siblings all looked younger, but different than Arceus in that they retained parts of their original form in dual tails and gems on their foreheads. And then there was the Being of Distortion, who was tinier than the rest, with large wings and clawed feet and a nubby tail that flicked back and forth nervously. All of them gained a form like this, but the most difficult to manage was The Colossal One.

It sat there in long white robes with snow-white skin, thick hair, and glossy, pure-white eyes that stared at a wall. Arceus paced around, only half the size of its original form now, and gestured for his dual tailed children to come to him. It whispered in their ears and they stormed The Colossal One. Upon Mesprit's touch, its eyes became clearer and silver now, and upon Uxie's touch it knew who it was, and when Azelf touched it, it finally had the motivation to get up and look around, though it looked to be in a daze. Arceus took it by the shoulders and smiled at it, urging it to go out and learn about the world they were in. New things were happening all the time without Arceus' intervention, and all of them decided it would be best to explore.

One of the first things Arceus realized was that with their presence, the world began to flourish. Rayquaza brought a sky that Arceus claimed was...breathable. Cresselia and Darkrai, two young looking children at the time, worked together to keep the flow of dreams from becoming corrupted, Kyurem helped the creatures learn the difference between right and wrong, and Zygarde kept the balance and it was then that Arceus realized balance was important: it learned that the Being of Distortion was its own opposite, and everything needed an opposite to cancel each other out.

"Arceus, I have come up with a good idea that you will possibly like," Mew said one day. "You remember that our new friends came from another planet and I had created them. I want to create new species now, ones that you did not bring over, and I want to alter them a bit. I want to make them mortal, I do not want them to live forever, and so I propose to you the breeding system so they can die without a problem and yet keep the population strong."

As Mew spoke about creating two sexes, that one would carry the offspring and the other would help create, Arceus gave a slow nod. It made sense, and it supposed that this was the very reason Mew and it were best friends to begin with. They took this idea to the other creatures and they sounded pleased with it, and even the Being of Distortion said that mortals would be a good idea. It became fascinated with this idea and spoke often to Mew about it. The tension between them from when it had first hatched was now gone. It loved the idea of the souls Mew talked about, wanted to help Mew so bad that Arceus made it a guardian of souls. But there was no way for these mortals to flourish. Mew wanted them so specific that they would not be able to breathe in no air like Arceus' family and friends, nor would they be able to live without eating, whatever that meant.

They needed something, and that concept neither of them could figure out. As they thought about what was needed, Mew began to use Rayquaza as a helper, teaching it all about the things it wanted to do with mortals. Almost immediately it jumped onto the sexes and genders and wanted to be male, then female, and swapped back and forth until it felt comfortable and content as female. And from the Sky then came Land, a little boy who, at the age of five, demanded to be female. She worked with The Colossal One until kingdom come to create new structures and hone her abilities.

One day Arceus came to Mew with a sphere in his hands and stated that the clear liquid was water. It put an enormous ocean of it on the planet, enraging Groudon. After it was put in place and settled, Rayquaza had a boy named Kyogre who controlled the water and from the two of Land and Sea, as well as the The Colossal One, came islands, continents, oceans, lakes, and rivers. Rayquaza helped create the water system from Kyogre, which in turn helped soften Groudon's land and prepare it for a new being: The Prince of Time. It was a little boy born to Arceus' own daughter, Dialga, with fuzzy green hair and tiny wings that buzzed and buzzed. As it grew, it siphoned Time energy from its mother. Its very heartbeat was in sync with the time of the planet, and it learned that it could create any sort of plant it wished, from long vines, to leaves, to trees and bushes. But something was amiss, and Arceus went to its friend for help, as it was the earth itself. From The Colossal One, with Mew's help, came a beautiful little girl named Shaymin, who brought flowers, fruits, and pollen.

Over and over the beings of Land and Sea fought. Groudon would beat Kyogre to an inch of his life, and it would take Arceus stepping in to teach Rayquaza how to properly end fights between them. It would restore Kyogre to its full energy once more as it did every time, and always, no matter what it did without divine intervention and distortion of their power, they would always fight. Finally, Arceus had enough, and with good reasoning from Kyurem, it acted. The world was at peace now and flourishing, and so Arceus handed Rayquaza two orbs of red and blue to seal them away for good. She begged and pleaded not to, but in the end she was forced to, and as her two children disappeared along with the orbs, she disappeared into unknown lands, and Arceus remained calm over that fact so long as she was safe.

Kyurem followed suit, disappearing to the farthest poles of the planet. Arceus wondered if it was to think, and Uxie admitted that Arceus was correct.

With water, food, plants, and air, Mew deemed now that the world was safe enough for mortals and the first ones were created. He named them Kabuto, Omanite, Aerodactyl, Cranidos, Sheldon, Lileep, Anorith, Tirtouga, Archen, Tyrunt, Amaura, Oddish, Relicanth. Some of these Pokemon Mew gave the ability to 'evolve', as it put it, to gain a stronger and better form without having to grow enormous like Arceus was trying to prevent. Immediately upon their creation. Azelf, Uxie, and Mesprit set out to help them and guide them on their journeys. They even showed them that being outside the water was safe.

All of the Unown Arceus and Mew had created were closer to Palkia than anything else. Arceus sat back and watched Palkia and Dialga learn more of their elements beyond what they already knew, and it watched as the mortals grew and explored the planet more and more. Arceus even started identifying as male, as did his two friends. The Being of Distortion had been careful to watch over the souls, but in Arceus' own distraction, he did not realize how much pressure that put on the child. He went to the creature and tried to calm it, but destruction was everywhere. All Arceus could think to do was take the child and place it in its own realm, an ever expanding place where it could reside and create and learn its powers before it made its entrance back on earth. The last thing Arceus said to his youngest child was a naming, and the Being of Distortion was now Giratina. He bumped heads with it as they would always do when no one would play with it and finally it was sealed. But it was not Arceus who actually sealed it away, it was Mew, who had offered his own energy instead of Arceus' so the first creature ever could continue to create.

The last things that Arceus created for this beautiful new world were two beings to control the haphazard storms and droughts Kyogre and Groudon made in their sleep. It hurt the mortals, for they could not stand extreme weather nor could they breathe in water, and so from the fortress he had built long ago, he created a tower. Each window overlooked different parts of the world, portals so as to get somewhere faster in an emergency, and it was in this tower that the assistants of Kyogre and Groudon were born. Lugia represented the night and the winds and controlled the storms Kyogre subconsciously created. He soared over the oceans and brought clouds to places where they would never get them otherwise. And Ho-Oh, that beautiful child, she soared over the land and brought with her hope, an end to the storm, rainbows, and the day. With these cycles of day and night and a complete atmosphere, Darkrai and Cresselia went into hiding. The last thing Arceus remembered before he nearly collapsed was Mew awaking and catching him. It was time for sleep. A long sleep, and in the back of his mind he heard the song that his creator sung to him before he was born.

* * *

Chonzu: This is, I suppose, the beginning to my gijinka world. It would be more of an outline for various events to come, as I do have many stories written and/or planned out that take place during these times when only a handful of Legendaries are around.


End file.
